In production of a TFT LCD, in order to facilitate to take and use a substrate in the process, it is often put a certain number of substrates in a carrying device, as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a structure of the carrying device in the prior art, the carrying device comprises a carrying platform 10, a support frame 20 disposed on the carrying platform 10, the support frame 20 has several support layers 21, substrates 50 disposed in the support layers 21. When using, the substrates 50 are taken out from the inside of the support layers 21 or are put into the inside of the support layers 21 by a machine hand 60, specifically, the machine hand 60 can move in two directions of horizontal and vertical, the machine hand 60 can lay below the substrate 50 inside the support layers 21 by its extension in the horizontal direction, and places the substrates 50 on the machine hand 60 by vertical rising of a lift table, and takes out the substrates 50 when retracting, the operation of placing the substrates 50 into the support layers 21 is opposite to the above mentioned operation, and is not described in detail herein.
The defect of the prior art are that the substrates are normally need to undergo many processes, such as thin film deposition, photoetching, etching, strip, annealing and so on, in the process of the processing, it is needed to take out the substrates from the support frame or put the substrates into the support layer repeatedly by the machine hand. These operations will affect the regularity of the substrates placed in the support layers, thereby cause bump damage to the substrates in the next taking and using.